A Little Something Called Love
by MushyBear
Summary: Valentine's Day Special: She was angry at herself. Angry that she had forgotten his present. However, Usui has his own plans up his sleeve; what will Misaki do to fulfill his special request?


**Happy Valentine's Day everyone :)**  
><strong>Rated T for a certain fluffy scene ehehe ^^ Enjoy~<strong>

Valentine's Day; a day when couples express their love for one another. A day of confessions and rejections, tears of either joy or heartbreak. Personally, I couldn't say I hated this day. I use to, until a particular outer space alien showed up and opened the lock to my heart. Because of all his teasing-well actually, because Usui was simply Usui, he was able to work his magic. The smiles, the laughter, the memories, the dreams, the kisses, the cuddles and all those late nights missing his presence were unforgettable.

In the past, I thought that it was the day shops raise their prices so people would spend large amounts of money for meaningless junk, which would hopefully please their 'soul mate'. The me in the past didn't believe in all those antics about 'love at first sight' and 'forever and always'. They were just common phrases that were made up for people who were crazily in love and who would fall blindly into someone's arms. Love was fragile; exactly like glass. A single mistake could break or scar the relationship; a single crack wouldn't disappear and could cause the glass to break easily. I was well aware of these things, especially when it came to trusting a man.

Yet, there was Usui and I, Misaki Ayuzawa pledged (to myself) that this was _**the**_ guy. Not just any guy, but _**the**_ guy; the most annoying, persistent, enduring, cute, caring, trustworthy, unpredictable, loyal, supportive, not-to-mention perverted guy on Planet Pheromones, and he was mine. That one thought made me mentally beat myself up. How did I become so attached to him?

"Mi-sa chan" he said, pausing after each syllable. "You're awake but slouching on the chair, staring into space and drooling all over the Student Council President's desk. She won't like that~" he teased.

"Sumimasen!" I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts. His voice threw my thought bubble right out the window. "Wait a second...but I am the Student Council President..."

He chuckled while making himself more comfortable on the desk –which he was already sitting on- and leant closer towards me. "So tell me, what happened in that fantasy of yours?"

"What fantasy?"

"That fantasy,"

"I really do not know _which_ fantasy you're referring to,"

"Oh, so you've had multiple fantasies _about us_,"

"A-about us? There was no fantasy about us. There will never be a fantasy about us. We have no fantasies. Do you have fantasies about us? Why would i have a fantasy about us? HA HA HA," I blurted out those sentences as though it was all one long word.

"You are sly, Ayuzawa. Do you know what day it is today?"

"It's the fourteenth of Febru-ah crap,"

"What's up Prez?"

"...I have to go now," I replied trying not to sound rushed as I gathered my belongings, paced out of the room and down the hallway, while talking to myself. "I will avoid Usui until I think of a temporary solution. Yes that's the plan. Good plan, isn't it? Yes why of course!"

Why out of all days did I forget to buy a present? Why did I forget? Usui means so much to me and I've been thinking of how to surprise him for ages ...yet i forgot to buy a present. Hmm...Chocolates! I could quickly make a batch in the food-tech room. Does he even like chocolates, yet alone my homemade chocolates...?

I stopped to bang my head against one of the walls, silently cursing myself.

"Baka, baka, baka. How could I forget?"

A hand patted me softly on the head. "There's no need to fret if you haven't got me anything,"

That voice definitely belonged to Usui.

"Who said I was even planning on doing such a thing," I protested, turning around to face him.

"No need to argue with me. Firstly, I followed you from behind. Secondly, you talk to yourself pretty loudly and thirdly, your adorable expressions give everything away,"

I pouted. Was I that bad at hiding secrets?

"Promise me you'll spend some quality time with me tonight at my apartment. That would be the best present I could have,"

"This doesn't involve anything perverted, does it?"

He shrugged. "Most likely ...not,"

"Mmkay, I promise."

And just like that, all my problems were resolved...well most of them at least. I felt guilty for not giving him a gift and to me that was an even bigger burden, since I knew I had to make it up to him someday, somehow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>7pm <strong>_

I slipped on a shirt and jeans, grabbed a jacket and headed out towards Usui's apartment. I walked pass the line of fancy restaurants, all decorated with spectacular lighting and music, to enhance the romantic experience between couples. It was a pleasant night; the sky was covered with a deep ocean blue with big, fluffy clouds floating above.

The lift came to a halt as I made my way over to the front door of Usui's room. I knocked and waited for him to open the door.

"Good evening Princess," he greeted in a posh voice.

"Took you long enough," I said, barging pass him as he stood beside the door, holding it open like the gentleman he was. "So what are the plans for tonight?"

"You tell me; since this is _your_ present to_ me_, remember?"

Darn. I should have gone to rent a DVD on the way here.

"B-but I uh..."

He laughed at my awkward expression.

"I was just kidding, don't take it too seriously. Here, come with me," he said, grabbing onto my hand and dragging me towards his bedroom.

I started to panic. What on earth was this guy thinking?

"U-Usui, I know we're a ...couple and everything, but don't you think this is a little too out of our league." I tried to pull my hand out of his firm grip.

Once we entered, he swung the door closed and rummaged through his wardrobe, before coming over to me. He had brought out a small ruby box, shaped as a heart with my name neatly engraved in silver joint writing on the top. He held onto the box with both hands; one underneath and one over the lid. As soon as he revealed the contents, my breath was taken away. The almost transparent gemstone with mists of pale blue and white hung from a silver chain, as it sat ever so delicately against the silk cloth.

"It's a moonstone." His words took me out of my trance.

I gazed up at him, unable to find the right words to thank him. He placed the necklace into my hands.

"People believe the stone brings hope, ensures your body heals and functions properly and helps balance your emotions; just what you need huh?"

"I think, all I need right now is _you_." I smiled as I put the box down on the bedside table, along with the piece of jewellery.

We sat on the end of his king sized bed, mesmerised by each other's eyes. After opening his gift and seeing such sincerity, I couldn't help myself. We were like magnets; I felt attracted..._very_ attracted. I placed my hand on his shirt's top button and slowly unbuttoned it, still feeling a little hesitant. He smirked at me. One by one, the buttons came undone and soon I was peering directly at his chest and abs. My heart was throbbing a thousand beats a second. I turned my head to look away, furiously blushing bright shades of red. He chuckled and used his fingers to firmly grip my chin and brought my face around, back to looking at him. He was shirtless. Where did the shirt disappear to? I had no idea.

It was just us. Me. Him. Alone in a room. Together.

He edged closer; his body heat evaded onto me. We both leant forward until finally, our lips met.

I groaned as our kiss intensified and our tongues intertwined inside our mouths. I fixed my hands onto his bare back and pulled him closer. Our bodies shifted; I was lying down and he was just centimetres away from being on top of me. My eyes were tightly shut as we continued smothering each other with the love and affection we both displayed for each other. His hands moved under my shirt and were placed on my stomach, before following through to my back and fiddling with the bra clip. The touch of his skin on my body sent a chill through me. I pushed him over so he was lying beside me, stopping him from progressing further.

I was now crazily in love. This was unlike me.

Noticing that I had become unbelievably shaken by both of our actions, Usui got up and smiled.

"What will it be for dinner?" he asked as I sat up in relief, but only to see him still putting his shirt on.

"Uh ...U-Usui, I'm sorry if I pushed things over the limit..."

"No Misa-chan~ that was rather considerate of you. I've been wondering what_ colour_ undergarments you'd choose to wear," he replied with his casual chibi face.

"You perverted outer space alien..." I muttered under my breath, some-what disgusted by his response.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't quite hear you. Did you say something?" He grinned.

I blushed, as steam clouds exploded out of my head. "YOU PRVERTED OUTER SPACE ALI-"

He cut my sentence short. "Pink quite suits you Misa-chan,"

"What?"

"Pink quite suits you. Was that to impress me since it's Valentine's Day?" he continued to tease.

I quickly grabbed a nearby pillow and threw it straight at his face.

"Game on Usui," I said looking up at him, a competitive and determined aura surrounding me.

"Game on."

THE ENDD :D

**Sorry about the ending ...I was unsure when/how to end it, so yeah that was the best I could come up with. Hope the characters weren't too OOC. I guess i got carried away with the writing x3 The moonstone is actually really pretty, so if you want to see it, just google image it :] Anywayz, once again, Happy Valentine's Day~ Spread the lovee heheh :3 Ohh and Pleasee reviewww**


End file.
